Human Emotions
Chapter One I woke up with a stomach ache. Wait... That's not possible. I thought for a moment. Maybe the ice cream I had earlier damaged my circuts. Maybe if I cough it all back up, I'll be okay. I walked over to the cabinet under the sink and grabbed the bucket out from under it. I hung my head over it and started coughing and gagging. It wasn't working! Why wasn't it working? I was panicking. What was wrong with me? I tried again, and succeeded, but it hurt so badly. I wanted to just curl up and die. I shoved the bucket out of my way, crossed my legs, bent forward, and started crying. What had Zim done to me? * * * "GIR! GIR, where are you?" I sat bolt upright and saluted. "I am right here, Master." "Where is 'here,' and--Eew! What is this?" "My ice cream. I tried to bring it back up because I thought it was destroying my internal wiring," I replied, feeling guilty. "And I'm right here. What did you do to me?" "I'm not quite sure what I did this time, GIR. I think my experiment backfired or something." "Ya think?" I yelled. I clapped my hands over my mouth. Why was I getting so upset? "Sorry." "I think you might be human now. What do you think?" Zim gave me a small hand-held mirror. I held it up and looked at my face. I wore a hoodie that looked like my dog disguise. Silver hair poked out from underneath my hood. My bright blue eyes glowed a little bit, but it was hard to notice. "I-I think I am a human. Zim, I'm scared! I wanna turn back to normal." Zim stared at me for a minute or two. "I don't know how to turn you back to normal. You'll just have to use this human form until I figure out how to fix you." "I'm not broken! I'm different! Don't you ever tell me that I'm broken! All you've ever thought of me as is a broken, good-for-nothing, incompitent SIR unit! I'm not a robot anymore! I am a human boy with human emotions now, so I don't need to rely on you anymore! Try to encourage me once in a while and maybe I'll consider coming back!" I stormed out the door and started crying. Why couldn't he be nicer to me once in a while? Or maybe it was my fault. I didn't want it to be, but seeing the world in a new way, I saw it as a possibility. Lost in thought, I ran into another person. We both hit the ground together. My blue eyes met with her crimson ones when I looked up. her short, straight ebony hair fell perfectly around her pretty face. She was slender and curvey. She wore a formal-looking--except it was a hoodie--black dress that went down to her ankles. The heel for her left shoe had broken off, so it was probably my fault. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. "Watch where you're going!" she hissed. "I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "I didn't mean to!" She looked down at the ground, obviously embarassed and said, "No, I'm sorry. My emotions are hard to control. You're GIR, right?" "Yeah." She pulled her hood over her head and I instantly knew who it was. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:GAMR Category:ZATR Category:Invader Moss